


a supernova in her galaxy

by anticupid16



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticupid16/pseuds/anticupid16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura forgets to lock doors, but she always apologizes for her forgetfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a supernova in her galaxy

Their first kiss had been like magic, fireworks lighting up a previously pitch black sky in Carmilla’s life. Elle had been but one shooting star but Laura was an entire galaxy spreading before her and waiting for her to be dissolved into the stardust she would one day have to become. In the haze of panic following the rising—or as it turned out later attempted rising—of the god in the pit that Carmilla had helped sacrifice to, she’d forgotten to sit and savor the stars the way she wanted to, the way she’d always wanted to. 

They fled into the hills, Laura, and Laura’s friends, and Carmilla there to make sure they didn’t all kill themselves in their human flawed logic. The first night, when the panic seeped into the ground beneath their feet and Laura was no longer able to walk another step, they stopped for the night. But Laura fell asleep in Carmilla’s arms so fast that the only other kiss of that day was one placed on Laura’s delicate little forehead to uncrease the worry lines there that made Carmilla’s galaxy look a little less bright. 

Each night, they were huddled together in a group of four, more for Laura’s and Perry’s and Lafontaine’s sakes than for Carmilla’s. It was nice, like sitting beside a bonfire, But all that Carmilla wanted was to look up into the sea of stars above her and dive headfirst into Laura and her life and their budding love, a new star beginning to form as it swirled the dust of their lives around it. There was more to it than a burning desire for more of Laura—there would always been that, it had been there even before Laura’s sweet blood had gone straight from her tongue to her heart—but there was also a desire to do all of the things she’d seen couples do for hundreds of years. 

She wanted to waltz Laura around a ballroom, see her in an evening gown, maybe one that showed her shoulders the way that white dress had the embarrassing night of her capture. She wanted to write letters and notes that would tell Laura just how much Carmilla loved her at all hours of the day. It was cheesy and only under pain of intense torture would Carmilla Karnstein ever admit how much she loved Laura and what she would do for her. 

But perhaps she’d crack faster than she thought, because Laura had an inability to lock doors and her annoying ginger friends had an amazing ability. They got joined motel rooms one night when they found a town big enough to have a motel. Naturally, Carmilla and Laura would share. That was obvious. But the door between the rooms had been opened immediately, and Perry insisted on cleaning the entirety of both rooms before they could sleep. Lafontaine was doing something on their laptop with JP and Laura kept looking over their shoulder to see what was happening. She kept asking questions, too, whenever Carmilla would finally convince her to sit down with her, and maybe do a little nuzzling. 

“All right, everything is at least somewhat clean. There might still be some diseases floating around here, but without a full arsenal of cleaning supplies it will just have to do,” Perry announced, coming into her own room from Carmilla and Laura’s. 

“Then rest should be had by all,” Carmilla said, immediately standing. “Coming creampuff?” she asked, holding a hand out to Laura. 

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” she said, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. She was already wearing the tank top she usually wore to bed. “Good night!” she called over her shoulder as Carmilla ushered her to their side of the room and shut the door. She was about to reach for the lock when suddenly Laura remembered that Perry had toothpaste and her teeth felt awfully gross, so Carmilla sighed and let her through while she turned down the bed. 

Slipping underneath the covers, Carmilla tossed her hair out of her face and settled into the pillow, her elbow on the pillow and her head propped up by her hand. She was tired, but more than anything she wanted to enjoy a night alone in bed with Laura. So she shut her eyes, telling herself that when Laura opened the door she’d open her eyes and…

It was morning. It was morning, and Carmilla had fallen asleep and actually slept a normal amount of time and the only reward was getting to see Laura sleeping on the pillow beside hers (it was a nice reward, but not quite what she’d wanted). Carmilla sat up, saw a clock beside the bed that read seven in neon green numbers and glared at it. Why in all of evil’s name was she already awake? But then there was a little noise, like a kitten trying to tell someone it needed food, and Carmilla looked down at Laura, whose eyes were sleepily opening. They looked like how Carmilla imagined a literal light at the end of a tunnel must look to someone desperate for life. 

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Carmilla teased, leaning down and touching her nose to Laura’s. Laura’s eyes opened fully, taking in Carmilla for a second before softening. Though she couldn’t quite see it, Carmilla could imagine the dorky smile probably covering her adorable face. 

“Morning Carm,” Laura whispered and Carmilla moved so that their lips were barely brushing each other, instead of their noses. “Morning breath?” Laura whispered hesitantly, but Carmilla ignored it and pressed their lips together. In seconds she had Laura’s hands in her hair, on her back, moving down her back, moving up her arms, and Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth—gently, no fangs—and her hands on Laura’s hips. With a little twist, they were lying on their sides, and Carmilla pulled Laura closer, moving one hand to rest on the small of her back, where the tank top had ridden up. 

Slowly, Carmilla moved her hand up, her nails dragging against Laura’s back and Laura’s soft moan in her ears. Laura’s hands wouldn’t stop moving, now dancing over Carmilla’s thighs and stomach and chest and arms and neck. Carmilla let go of Laura’s lips, moving to kiss her jaw, the spot behind her ear, and traced the artery of her neck with her mouth, pressing gentle kisses to it while she listened to Laura’s heartbeat growing erratic. 

And just as Carmilla was sure that waking up early would be the best thing to happen to her all day, the door to Lafontaine and Perry’s room opened with a bang and Perry came through, announcing coffee and breakfast while Laura sprang away from Carmilla and off the bed. Lafontaine gave Carmilla a nervous look, clearly the wiser for what was going on in the room, but then looked away quickly when Carmilla glared at them. 

Breakfast was dull and bland, even if somehow Lafontaine and produced blood for her to drink. What would have been more interesting was finishing her little moment with her girlfriend—Laura had used the word only a day or so ago and Carmilla was fully embracing it—and not having to deal with the Twins of Horror and Destruction. 

They had a day of hiding, watching crap on the television in the motel room, eating what they could find within walking distance or order, murmuring questions that nobody had any answers to while they sat there. And the whole while, with Laura basically curled up in her lap, Carmilla wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. Kiss her until they saw the same things behind their closed eyelids. Carmilla occasionally ran her fingers over Laura’s skin while they watched the third movie of the day, touching her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and anywhere else that skin became exposed from Laura’s constant wiggling around. 

At some point, they finally convinced Lafontaine and Perry to retreat to their own room, and Carmilla’s first order of business upon the door closing behind them was to wrap an arm around Laura’s waist from behind and sweep her honey colored hair over her shoulder. “Where were we?” Carmilla whispered into her ear, before running her nose down her neck to press a kiss to her shoulder, right before the strap of her tank top. 

Laura slowly turned and surged up to kiss her in a surprisingly dominating act that made Carmilla take a step back. She put both her hands on Laura’s face, winding her fingers into her hair and pulling her back a little. “Lock the door,” she whispered against Laura’s lips. “I don’t want a repeat of the last place.” (In the last motel they’d found, Carmilla was unhooking Laura’s bra when Perry came through the door. It was an awkward disaster.) 

Laura didn’t need to be told twice, and Carmilla heard the snick of the deadbolt sinking into its place in the wood. Then, Laura was wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck, and Carmilla put her hands on her waist, shoving up the tank top as fast as she could and pulling it over Laura’s head—she had to move her arms, in the end—and tossing it to the floor. Laura grinned at her before leaning in for another kiss, this time one that Laura led, throwing her body at Carmilla to force her backwards until they found themselves with Carmilla sitting on the edge of the bed, Laura with one knee beside her on the bed and her other leg between Carmilla’s. 

“Laura,” Carmilla said softly, in a breathy moan when Laura pressed on her shoulders and pushed her down. Carmilla reached out towards Laura, planning to pull her with her, but Laura caught her wrist and put it down on the bed. 

“Not now,” she said, grinning and removing her knee from the bed to stand in front of Carmilla. She ran her hands down Carmilla’s shoulders, skating briefly over her breasts and down to swirl the exposed part of her stomach underneath her shirt. Carmilla bit her lip, but she couldn’t close her eyes, not when Laura was so focused on touching her. When Laura’s hands found the button of Carmilla’s pants, she thought she was going to die from the heat swirling up from her toes to her head. (This coming from someone who was almost burned for being a witch in 1709.) 

While Laura peeled Carmilla’s pants off, and her underwear, Carmilla tried to prop herself up on her elbows, tried to reach for her girlfriend, but Laura stopped her from doing both, silently ordering her with a stern look to stay where she was. Carmilla instead squeezed the faded yellow motel comforter in her palms and watched, fighting her heavy eyelids as they tried to close, tried to show her the growing supernova in her special galaxy with Laura. 

She felt Laura’s fingers moving up her legs, then back down, drawing a circle around her ankles before she moved back up and started to trace patterns into her thighs. Carmilla pressed her lips together, shifting her head to the side so she could see a little of Laura’s face between her legs—she couldn’t get over Laura’s head being between her legs it was something straight out of a dream—and she accidentally caught Laura’s eye. 

There was a glint in those hazel eyes that clearly only meant trouble, and the next thing Carmilla knew there was hot breath on her clit and a tongue came next. “Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla gasped. In moments she was panting as Laura put her tongue to creative uses, moving it wherever she deemed fit. Every stroke of the tongue stoked the burning in Carmilla’s chest and stomach, reminding her that the supernova in her galaxy was ready to explode, and she closed her eyes, finally watching as the stars of her personal galaxy—one that spelled out Laura on a regular basis—were outshone by a great ball of light, and she curled her toes and clenched the covers and moaned as she felt the waves of fiery pleasure roll over her. 

“Laura,” she said again, sitting up as Laura rose, climbing over Carmilla and forcing her to lie back down. 

“I’m sorry we kept getting interrupted,” Laura responded, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s cheek and then moving so she was beside her instead of hovering over her. 

“If that was your apology, it is very much accepted cupcake,” Carmilla whispered back, leaning in and giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss. “In fact, I propose we have a few more arguments and apologize for them all in one night.” 

“Maybe another time,” Laura said, giggling and squirming as Carmilla skated her hands over Laura’s bare sides. “I’m sleepy.” The adorable pout that was coupled with that statement was too much for Carmilla, who promptly pressed her face into the hair spilling over Laura’s shoulder, rubbing their cheeks together. When Carmilla pulled her head away, she found that Laura had actually fallen asleep right there, in her arms, and didn’t wake again even as Carmilla moved her and tucked her into the motel bed, sliding in beside her. 

“Goodnight sunshine,” Carmilla whispered, kissing Laura on the cheek before turning out the lights and closing her eyes so she could see her galaxy again.


End file.
